


Remember our Land

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Internal Conflict, Loss of Identity, Loss of Innocence, Magic!Stiles, Multi, New York City, Revenge, coming home
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four years after Derek and Cora left Beacon Hills, Stiles is on a mission in New York to hunt down the packs biggest threat yet. Completely shut off from his family and friends, he did not expect to find both Hales in the City, complicating his mission and eventually driving him back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember our Land

_This place sucks._

He was swaying unwillingly while stepping around dancing creatures of all places earthly and otherworldly. He could see it in their eyes when he caught their gazes. By the distinct glow they emitted. Some had an aura in the shape of their true form. And with every one of them there was this feeling of endless information in his head, if he just reached out and grabbed it.

He shook his head, grimacing at the voice in his head, and ignored him. It knew the rules. No coming out unless it is strictly necessary. But it liked to play, almost as much as the trickster it had once fought inside the poor boy’s mind.

Stiles was monitoring the club since 2 hours now, watching people flow in and out of the entrance. Watching the bar occasionally.

This was his job. He got paid to do this. And while he hated doing it, because it was boring, he felt it was necessary and fairly easy; maybe even useful.

There had to come a day when his target walked in one of these places.

He knew her very well by now, had studied her since at least a year. He knew all about her behavior. She was a notorious heartbreaker, with a very fatal end to every affair. She never changed, no matter how much her appearance had changed. It was ironically comforting. If she had a pattern, it was easier for him to catch her and put her down like the monster she was.

 

_She won’t turn up tonight. Let’s go and play!_

He could feel the grin threatening to break through his stoic mask. It was bored, and so was trying to take control. He let it stretch its grasp on him a little.

The lights behind the bar flickered. Some big guy on the dance floor got torn to the ground and pulled to a corner by a seemingly invisible power.

Nobody noticed and Stiles smiled. Here, this was normal. It could have been anyone. Or, really, nobody would dare to accuse him of such acts. According to the Network he was the most dangerous thing currently residing New York City.

There was a thread dedicated only to him. They tracked him like a fan club.  It was hilarious. Flattering. But it made his work a lot harder.

“Come on. Let’s leave.”

Upon his words he felt the bodiless entity recoil back into his body and slink back as far into him as it could, like a child resigning to the end to playtime.

Really, that thought was just right. It was exactly like a kid.

It was young and unpredictable, something that had to be controlled because it wouldn’t behave itself. Something Stiles had to be careful with because it was all consuming.

 The kid cut his way back to his apartment short. A step through the clubs entrance and he was already stepping into the foyer of his building, rather than the stark and cold night.

“Good evening Mister Stilinski. How was your day?” Stiles is greeted by the man sitting behind the lobby desk, right after his arrival.

“Not very successful, Emrys. How was yours?”

The old man smiled, but didn’t look at Stiles directly. His presence was almost ghostly, like he was halfway here and halfway in another place entirely.

“The Golem that has been terrorizing poor Ms. Michaels has finally backed off. I believe she might have solved the problem herself, or should we be thanking you for that miracle?”

Stiles shrugged nonchalantly. He didn’t say anything, but he didn’t need to. The receptionist nods, a solemn smile on his face, and waves him away. Stiles makes three, four steps, before the man speaks up again.

“Oh, uh, Mister Stilinski? There are three new residents on your floor. I believe they will be staying longer than usual.”

He stops for a moments, then presses the button for the elevator slowly.

“I will pay them a visit. Thank you, Emrys. Have a good night.”

“Good night, sir.”

 

The way up to the 6th floor seemed longer than any other night. Like he was wary to return home. Or the exact opposite, something was pulling him home.

He was almost tempted to ask Grzegorz what it was all about. But indulging the kid was the least he wanted to do at this point. He need to make it long for release, so that the day she stands before him with the sneer on her face, he can let go and wreck hell on her dark soul.

_Something’s wrong._

He ignores it, knows that it’s trying to manipulate him. It’s a liar, not a trickster, but a liar. It does whatever it wants and can’t be trusted.

_No, please, listen to me! There’s something here!_

“There is no one here but us, you idiot.” He growls in the empty elevator.

_Up! She’s hurt! He’s in danger!_

“What do you mean?!” He didn’t have a lot of patience with it tonight. It was getting on his nerves. But if it was telling the truth, a resident was threatened. They are all under his protection. They are untouchable.

The elevator stops and the doors slowly slide open, to reveal the sounds of a fight and an open apartment door.

Loud shouting, smashing of furniture, and what sounds like an inhuman growl came through the wide-open entrance.

It has to be her.

And with that thought he rushed into the apartment without even thinking and let go of everything.

 

Grzegorz had been waiting for this moment. Finally freedom, finally control. But he knew it wasn’t right. This was too early, and entirely the wrong reason.

On the other hand he knew what was at stake, whose life was being threatened. He couldn’t back down now and risk losing them. Not when he had been waiting for them, to see them again. Not when he knew they could possibly lead him right to her. To the monster. To the abomination. To the hunter.

“Derek!”

The werewolf wasn’t even half human at the moment. It was a true beast, larger than should be but wolf enough to seem normal. Normal, if it weren’t for the weird creature with wings and claws and more eyes than necessary, caught between his teeth. There was an awful sound like shredding a juice box. The thing fell limp to the linoleum floor and the wolf turned around. It’s muzzle was tinted red with blood.

“Stiles! What th-“ Cora’s voice was broken by her coughing. She was holding her side, which was tinged black with blood, and winced with every move she made.

“What are you doing here?” he asks, instead of making sure if they’re all right. It feels wrong. He feels sick to the stomach. Faced with the faces of his past like this, he realizes how much he’s changed. And how much of that he can’t seem to change now.

“We could ask you the same thing.”

Derek’s voice wasn’t as threatening as it used to be. He sounded soft. Emotional even. Like this was a reunion, instead of an accident.

Stiles gulped as he felt his other part hide away again. It felt reluctant, as if it wasn’t sure if it’s job was done. It was confusing. Derek’s reemergence was confusing him.

“No. Nah-ah. I was living here for two years, without a single disturbance. Then I hear I got new neighbors, there’s an attack, and guess who it is? You guys. I can’t believe you! You almost ruined everything! Imagine I would of set hell loose on-“

“And how exactly would you do that?”

His eyes shot over to Cora’s disbelieving face and crumpled from honey brown to complete blackness within a few seconds. He started advancing on her, gritting his teeth to keep from physically screaming at her.

“It’s been a while Hale pup. You have no idea what I’m capable of.”

There was a warning growl from behind them as soon as Cora’s back hit the wall and she could do nothing but try and glare at him.

“You didn’t answer my question, Stiles. What are you doing in New York?”

He turned around very slowly, with a blink switching back to his normal eyes, and another vanishing and reappearing right before Derek to stare him down.

“I was actually born here. Missed home, you know? I guess you’d understand, considering…”

His voice sounded biting, even to his own ears. Derek flinched back. His eyes showed how worried he was, but his next question was more shocking to Stiles.

“What happened to you?”

And that was the Million-dollar question, right? What had happened? What had corrupted him so much that he was nothing more than a shell of his old self?

Even to think about it in Derek’s presence hurt. Physically hurt.

“Forget it.” He spat out and turned to leave.

“It would be best for you to get rid of that thing and leave town as soon as possible. Go back to Mexico or wherever you went a few years ago.”

And he closed their apartment door behind him with a loud smash.

 


End file.
